Kado Mendadak!
by Akita Rei
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Kushina Uzumaki, Ibunya Naruto. Tapi, ternyata Naruto belum nyiapin hadiahnya! Tenang... dengan bantuan Sasuke, Naruto pasti bisa beli hadiah tepat waktu! Dipersembahkan untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2011!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, oneshot, , mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, authornya newbie, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, dan yang lainnya.**

**Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Kushina Uzumaki, Ibunya Naruto. Tapi, ternyata Naruto belum nyiapin hadiahnya! Tenang... dengan bantuan Sasuke, Naruto pasti bisa beli hadiah tepat waktu! Dipersembahkan untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2011!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Minggu pagi sekitar pukul 05.40 di rumah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Minato dan Naruto sedang bercakap-cakap. Obrolan ringan ayah-anak di pagi hari. Di halaman belakang rumah yang menyegarkan. Duduk-duduk di bangku taman yang nyaman. Ah... sungguh suasana yang hangat.

"Naruto, kau tau sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Minato pada Naruto lalu meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Sekarang... tanggal 10 Juli, Ayah... memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik. Lalu ikut-ikutan minum. Bedanya, Minato minum teh, sedangkan Naruto minum susu coklat.

"Kau lupa, yah... sekarang kan Ibu ulang tahun..." Minato berkata sambil menyimpan tehnya di meja.

"Eh? Yang benar, yah? Kok aku bisa lupa, sih..." Naruto menepuk kepalanya. Menyalahkan kepalanya yang melupakan hari penting dimana sang Ibu yang menyayanginya, berulang tahun hari ini. "Aku belum beli kado, Ayah! Gimana, nih..." Naruto mulai gelisah! Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada sang Ibu namun belum menyiapkannya.

"Kau ajak saja Sasuke menemanimu beli kado. Ayah yakin dia mau, dia kan sahabatmu, Naruto..." saran sang Ayah menenangkan putranya yang gelisah.

"Iya juga, yah... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Naruto pun melesat keluar setelah sebelumnya membongkar celengannya untuk membeli kado.

"Haah... Naruto ini..." gumam Minato sambil melanjutkan minum tehnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Kado Mendadak!**

**© Devangel Heavaell**

**.**

* * *

><p>"TEMEEEEE!" teriak Naruto di depan rumah Sasuke. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan Sasuke sekarang untuk membantunya membeli kado untuk Ibunya. "TEEEMEEEEEEE!" Merasa diabaikan, Naruto berteriak lagi. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah kusut, "APA KAU TIDAK BISA DIAM, DOBE? AKU BISA MENDENGAR, BODOH!" Sasuke balas meneriaki Naruto. Dia kesal? Tentu saja, sedang santai-santai di depan televisi, malah diganggu. Ini kan masih pagi!<p>

"Hei! Kau bisa menemaniku hari ini?" tanya Naruto menurunkan suaranya. Kini dia sudah tidak berteriak lagi.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. Ogah amat gitu... nemenin orang yang udah ganggu waktu santainya.

"_Please_, Teme! Hari ini Ibuku ulang tahun! Aku belum nyiapin kado buat Ibu!" pinta Naruto, mendesak Sasuke.

"Terus apa urusannya denganku, hah?" Sasuke protes lagi.

"Ya bantuin dikit, laah! Temen lagi kesusahan juga! Kita kan sahabatan!"

"Iya tapi nggak gitu juga, lagi! Pake acara teriak-teriak depan rumah orang segala!"

"Habis, nggak ada yang jawab! Please lah, Teme! Aku pengen bikin Ibu seneng di hari ulang tahunnya!"

"..."

Sasuke terdiam. Kepikiran dengan kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir... 'Aku pengen bikin Ibu seneng di hari ulang tahunnya...' mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk membantu Naruto sebentar menemaninya membeli kado ulang tahun bukan?

"Tunggu disitu, Dobe..." kata Sasuke lalu melesat ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian...

Sasuke pun keluar dengan dandanan yang berbeda. Kalau tadi masih kusut dengan baju berantakan, kini sudah agak rapi dengan kaos hitam pendek dan celana biru tua panjang juga sepatu hitam. Cepat sekali dia berdandan?

"Aku temenin."

Dua kata pendek barusan membuat Naruto sangat senang. 'Sasuke memang sahabat sejati!' pikir Naruto terharu.

"_Thanks_, Teme! Kalo gitu, ayo!" kata Naruto semangat sambil menarik Sasuke pergi entah mau dibawa kemana. Yang jelas bukan ke sekolah karena sekarang ini hari Minggu.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup ramai. Hanya berhenti di depan pintu pusat perbelanjaan tersebut tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Tentu saja hanya diam. Pusat perbelanjaan itu masih tutup. Pintunya ditutup. Ini masih jam enam pagi. Siapa pula orang yang mau berbelanja barang-barang sepagi ini? Ini bukan pasar yang sudah ramai sejak pagi buta.

"Terus... apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menatap pintu yang masih tertutup dengan tulisan _'Closed'_ di kacanya.

"Hmm... gimana, nih..." Naruto mulai putus asa. Dia ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu pada sang Ibu. Dia ingin memberikannya saat sang Ibu terbangun nanti. Tapi... ah ini sia-sia...

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang kecewa, Sasuke memutar otaknya. Mencari akal. Rasanya dia kenal dengan satpam pusat perbelanjaan ini. Tapi... siapa, ya... Sasuke mengingat, mengingat, mengingat, dan ingat! Satpam pusat perbelanjaan ini adalah Kakashi. Teman dari kakaknya Sasuke. Mungkin dengan memaksa Kakashi membuka pusat perbelanjaan ini, mereka bisa berbelanja di dalamnya. Itu dia!

"Ayo, Dobe!" Setelah mendapat pencerahan, Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto menuju rumah Kakashi yang seingat Sasuke dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan ini.

"Tunggu, Teme! Mau kemana?" teriak Naruto yang masih terus ditarik-tarik Sasuke.

"Ke rumah Kakashi, kita paksa dia buat ngebuka pusat perbelanjaannya!" balas Sasuke setengah teriak. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kakashi. Dengan penuh nafsu(?), Sasuke 'membangunkan' pemilik rumah.

"KAKASHIIIII!" Sasuke berteriak dengan kerasnya. Berniat membangunkan Kakashi dengan cara yang kasar.

Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke pun mencari akal. Dan... dapat!

"KAKASHIIIII! KEBAKARAAN! KAKASHIIIII! KEBAKARAAAAANN!" Sasuke berteriak lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Membuat Naruto cengo dibuatnya. Sejak kapan Sasuke suka berteriak seperti ini? Entahlah... itu menjadi misteri(?).

"Hah? Kebakaran? Dimana? DIMANA?" akhirnya, Kakashi keluar juga dari rumahnya. Berlari-lari tak tentu arah. Dia juga masih memakai baju tidur putih motif bunga-bunga yang aneh juga norak. Sukses membuat Sasuke dan Naruto _sweatdrop_ gara-gara Kakashi.

"HOI! GAK ADA KEBAKARAN, KAKASHI!" Naruto menyadarkan Kakashi dengan teriakannya. Dan sukses! Kakashi langsung diam.

"Huuh! Kirain kebakaran... ada apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Buka pintu pusat perbelanjaan sekarang juga kalau kau masih mau bernafas hari ini..." ancam Sasuke dengan wajah yang dibuat serius dan sepertinya, Kakashi juga menganggap ancaman Sasuke itu serius.

"I-iya iya... ba-baik..." Kakashi pun berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Masih memakai baju tidur aneh itu. Diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Naruto selaku pengancam(?).

Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto pun akhirnya sampai di pintu pusat perbelanjaan yang masih seperti tadi. Tertutup dengan tulisan _'Closed'_. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kakashi membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang selalu dibawanya.

Crek! Crek! Crek!

Dan akhirnya pintu pun terbukaa! Sasuke dan Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu dan kemudian diam lagi di dalamnya.

Merasa heran, mengapa Sasuke dan Naruto diam saja disana, Kakashi pun ikut masuk ke dalam. Lalu dilihatnya... semua masih tutup. Belum ada yang membuka tokonya. Ya iyalah! Pintu depannya aja baru dibuka barusan?

Naruto terduduk lesu. Lebih putus asa dari yang tadi. Dia rasa... tak mungkin bisa memberikan kado sebelum sang Ibu bangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke memutar otak lagi. Bagaimana caranya agar toko-toko yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu terbuka. Sasuke berpikir... berpikir... pikir... pikir... dapat! Dia tau caranya! Lalu mengingat lagi... mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik toko yang rumahnya terdekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan. Dia mengingat... mengingat... mengingat... terus mengingat... lalu... ingat! Dia ingat ada sesorang pemilik toko yang rumahnya dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan!

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lagi. Dia membawa Naruto ke suatu tempat dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di pusat perbelanjaan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"DEIDARAAAA!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. Dari pagi dia teriak-teriak terus, apa suaranya gak habis, ya? "DEEIIIDAAARAAAAAAA!" kali ini Naruto yang teriak. Dengan suara yang lebih keras tentunya. Kemudian, keluarlah Deidara dari rumah kuningnya.

"Hngg... ada apa, un?" tanya Deidara yang masih setengah sadar. Kesal dengan itu, Sasuke pun mendorong Deidara ke kolam ikan yang kebetulan ada di dekat Deidara. Sebenarnya, kolam itu masih punya Deidara juga.

JEBUUUR!

"Huah! Lo mau gua mati ya, un?" teriak Deidara kesal. Tentu saja! Sudah ditanggapi baik-baik, malah diceburin ke kolam... mana airnya dingin, lagi! Huuh...

Tanpa menjawab teriakan Deidara tadi, Sasuke dan Naruto pun membantu Deidara keluar dari kolam lalu menariknya menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

"Ada apaan sih, un? Nyeburin aku ke kolam terus bawa aku ke pusat perbelanjaan, un?" tanya Deidara yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Naruto pun menceritakan keinginannya. Deidara mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian berjalan menuju tokonya.

Crek! SREEEEEEK!

Pintu toko Deidara terbuka. Kemudian, tampaklah sebuah toko perabotan dari tanah liat. "Oke, mau pesan apa, un?" tanya Deidara seperti sedang melayani pelanggannya. Padahal dia masih pake baju tidur seperti Kakashi.

"Hmm... Dei, kamu bisa gak, bikin babi dari tanah liat buat hiasan, dan selesai hari ini?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

"Hah? Hari ini selesai! Gak mungkin, un! Biasanya itu seminggu!" kata Deidara memprotes. Nggak mungkin lah hari ini selesai!

"Hari ini, atau besok kau sudah ada dalam peti mati?" ancam Sasuke dengan wajah yang dibuat serius seperti tadi.

Glek! Deidara menelan ludahnya paksa. Dalam hati, dia ingin jawab 'Ah sumpeh, lo?' tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah... "Oke!"

'Bagus...' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Deidara pun mengambil tanah liat yang ada di tokonya dan mulai membuat patung hiasan berbentuk babi.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tak lama kemudian, patung babi itupun jadi. Sasuke langsung mengambil patung itu, lalu menarik Naruto untuk segera pulang.

"HEI! HEI! BAYAR DULU, UN!"

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah. Dengan Sasuke yang memegang patung babi itu.

"Maaf ya, Teme... hari ini udah bikin kamu repot..." kata Naruto pelan sambil menunduk.

"Iya, hari ini kamu emang ngerepotin, Dobe. Tapi gak apa-apalah... kita kan sahabat..." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hanya bisa cengo. Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa berkata selembut itu? Dan juga... Sasuke tersenyum? Apa ada yang salah dengan otak Sasuke? Ah sudahlah...

"Ngomong-ngomong... sekarang jam berapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hmm..." Sasuke melihat jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "jam 9 lewat 2 menit..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAH? JAM 9?"

Naruto pun mengambil patung babi dari tangan Sasuke lalu langsung melesat ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat Naruto yang sangat buru-buru.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"AYAAAAH!" teriak Naruto sesampainya di depan rumahnya. Tak ada jawaban? "AAAYAAAAAAAAAHH!" teriak Naruto lagi. Kali ini dengan suara lebih keras.

"Aduh aduh... ada apa sih, Naruto?" ternyata yang keluar bukanlah Ayah Naruto. Melainkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. Kushina Uzumaki, Ibunya Naruto.

"I-Ibu... selamat ulang tahun, Ibu!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan patung babi yang diambilnya di toko Deidara.

"T-terima kasih... Na-Naruto..." Kushina terharu... Naruto ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya. Betapa bahagianya Kushina...

"Sama-sama, Ibu..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba...

"DOOOOOBEEEEEEEE!" seseorang berteriak entah dari mana. Sepertinya itu Sasuke. Dan... kenapa dia lari-lari seperti itu?

"HOOOY! SASUKEEEE! NAARUTOOOOOOO! BAYAR PATUNGNYAAAAAAA!"

Oh... ternyata Sasuke sedang dikejar-kejar Deidara yang sedang marah gara-gara patungnya diambil gitu aja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SELESAI<br>(dengan gajenya)**_

Hyahahahaa! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Rei Chan de Little Devil, alias Maika Rei Hoshina, alias Choco n Late, alias Rima de Lonely Queen, alias Devangel Heavaell! Saya ganti penname lagi, looh! #bangga #bletak

Oke, inilah persembahan dari saya, selaku fansnya Sasuke dan Naruto untuk **Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2011**! Saya ngambil tema nomer 2(Kushina's Birthday) dan 3(Shio/Chinese Zodiacs)

Ficnya gaje? Maaf, ya... aku ngetik fic ini buru-buru banget! Dapet ide ceritanya baru tadi pagi dan langsung diketik saat itu juga! Jadi, kalo ada typo(s), tolong kasih tau saya, yah... supaya bisa saya edit biar lebih bagus lagi... juga... alurnya kayaknya kecepetan, ya? ._.

Dan satu rahasia kecil di fic ini... tokoh-tokohnya kecuali Kushina, belum mandi looh~ #bletak

Oiya, menurut readers, gimana akhir dari ceritanya? Gimana nasib Sasuke setelah dikejar-kejar Deidara? Bilang lewat _**Review**_, yaah!

Yang baca, wajib **REVIEW**! Yang nggak review... jahat! #bletak


End file.
